The present invention relates, in general, to an internal locking puller device for removing internal bushings, bearings, and seals as such.
Locking puller devices for pulling bushings, bearing, and seals off shafts are known in the prior art. However, those prior art locking puller devices have limited applications and weren't designed or constructed with the kinds of leverage or control necessary to effectively remove limited access bushings, bearings, or seals or the like and do not effectively lock about the object being removed resulting in the puller device slipping off the object.
One such known prior art is a PULLING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,119, which comprises a plurality of jaws pivotally connected to a spider yoke, a slotted nut adjusting cone threaded on an elongate shank which is threaded in the spider yoke, a spring mounted about the plurality of jaws, a slide hammer slidably mounted on the shank for providing impacting force to remove bearings and the like, and a T handle attached to the end of the shank opposite the plurality of jaws. To spread the jaws into a locking position about a bearing or the like, the adjusting cone is rotated to engage ends of the jaws. To release the jaws from a locking position, the adjusting cone is rotated away from engagement with the ends of the jaws, allowing the spring to urge the jaws together. The distance between the engagement of the adjusting cone to the jaws and the pivot points of the jaws is quite short, thus effecting minimal leverage for locking the Pulling Device about the object being removed. Further, in limited access places, this Pulling Device cannot be effectively controlled to lock about a bearing or the like.
Another known prior art is a SCREW OPERATED BUSHING AND BEARING INSTALLING AND REMOVING TOOL WITH PIVOTAL GRIPPERS ON SAID SCREW AND HAVING IMPACT MEANS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,652, which comprises a rigid shaft, a spider member threaded to the shaft, a control disc, a hammer slidably mounted on the shaft for reciprocal movement along the shaft, and a plurality of elongate jaws for locking about the bushing or bearing being removed. This installing and removing tool doesn't have the leverage necessary to effectively lock about and remove limited access bearings and bushings and will slip off the object as a result.
Another known prior art is a LOCKING PULLER DEVICE, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,535 and 4,068,365, which were invented by this inventor. The Locking Puller Device comprise a flangeless, disk-like collar, a shaft threaded into the collar, a plurality of tapered jaws pivotally mounted to the collar, a camming ring for camming the jaws about gears, bearings, or the like, a T-handle for moving the camming ring forwardly, and a backwardly, and a threaded shaft threaded in through the collar for engaging a shaft upon which the gear or bearing is mounted. The Locking Puller Device effectively removes bearings and gears mounted about a shaft. The Locking Puller Device locks about the exterior of the bearing or the gear, and cannot be used to remove limited access bearings, bushings, seals, or the like, because it cannot be mounted internal to the bushings, seals, bearings, or the like, all of which can be removed only by internally locking about such objects.
There is a definite need for an internal locking puller device which overcomes all of the problems noted above.